


You're My Green Light on the Lake Tonight

by PercyCalypso



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: & the rest of the squad b/c wow, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, I blame this on Drilla & Daisy, Things happen I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyCalypso/pseuds/PercyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has a funny way of doing things, doesn't it? When she's finally free of the shackles her life had previously put on her, when at University, Calypso meets an unexpected blast-from-the-past: Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Green Light on the Lake Tonight

The glasses were fakes. The lenses were plastic. She didn’t _need_ them, but she liked the way the black frames looked on her face, so she wore them. Besides, she enjoyed the way they made her look like the quiet girl she was, who studied in the corner at a library or café in her white blouse and floral skirt, cute yet unassuming, kind of like putting herself behind a glass display, set apart from the world, but without all the eyes on her. At least that’s what she hoped for.

Isolation wasn’t new for Calypso. She’d dealt with it her entire life, thanks to her family being so sheltering and keeping her away from any and all possibility of making acquaintances. That, and moving so frequently, she wasn’t able to keep up with anyone. Therefore very early on she decided that she was okay being alone, as leaving people was so common for her, that when she even began to get close to someone, it hurt so much to have to let them go. So she stayed away best she could, delving into her studies so that she could go to a good university and make a life for herself as soon as she was able to be free.

It worked relatively well, her plan, and as soon as she knew it she was moving into an apartment on her own, on campus, in her third year of college. The first two years she’d spent at home, taking online classes, denying herself that freedom that she had always craved, but finally kicked herself for becoming her own prison, and decided it was time to _get out_. No more shackles, not even the ones she’d created herself. Right?

With the final box in her hands, she walked up the stairs (three flights---do you think they could have an elevator in this place? Okay, so they did have an elevator, but it was way down the hall, and she didn’t have time for that), careful not to break anything inside. It was full of precious trinkets: seashells, sand dollars, sea glass, coral, plenty of things she’d collected at her family’s beach home over the years, which she was going to use to decorate her living space. They made a small, pleasant clattering as she took step after step, puffing small breaths as she went along. She wasn’t athletic really, but she wasn’t totally out of shape, either, but in this heat and humidity, anyone would get some sweat on their brow. Calypso didn’t worry too much about it, however, seeing how most students were out on the green or down by the beach today, or perhaps in cafés and restaurants cooling off, instead of inside the apartment complex. No one would see her—that was plenty fine on her part. Some peace and quiet to herself this afternoon.

When she got to her floor Calypso breezed past the beige walls and various, periodically placed dark, hollow oak doors. Everything was kept relatively well, though dents in the wall were hidden well with the paint, scratches in the doors covered with fresh stain, standing out against their older, more settled coloring. It was easy not to notice how cheap it was, but much couldn’t be expected out of student housing, necessarily. On her right, she watched the silver numbers on the doors. _308_ , _310_ , _312_. Her stopping point. When she’d received her key, seeing which apartment was hers, Calypso had smiled. After all, twelve was a lucky, even _holy_ number. Maybe her lucky stars were finally being counted, and she could have a bit of fortune in her life, after all.

Perhaps. Or perhaps not. Life had a funny way of doing things, especially blasts from the past.

Hoisting the box up on her hip, she jiggled her key in the lock, twisting it, biting her lower lip. It liked to stick, apparently. With mild frustration, Calypso sighed, setting her box on the floor and giving in to the obviously stronger lock, using both hands to twist the knob. _Note-to-self, never have anything too big for you to carry in by yourself_. Finally the jamb gave way, and she was able to step in and prop open the door, coming back to the hall to grab her box of trinkets. She bent down, just as the door across the hall creaked, a few voices calling from inside. She didn’t pay any attention to what they were saying. Glancing up, she looked through the caramel strands that fell in her face, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

First, blue and brown sandals, toned legs, cheesy sea-green board shorts, blue t-shirt that said _AHS Swim Team_ in white letters, strong, broad shoulders and tan arms, a towel slung over one of those shoulders, a crooked grin, a tousled mess of black hair, and when he turned his head, stormy green eyes.

Calypso gasped, and her glasses slid off the bridge of her nose and fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that's been in development for about eight months now. I know the first chapter is a little short, but worry not! There is plenty to come, with all sorts of incredible happenings, as well as some really bizarre moments. Thank you for reading, and please do offer feedback if/when you have any!


End file.
